


薄冰殉情

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 就是为了证明爱情的永恒，两个人一同赴死的事。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, 汉荣
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	薄冰殉情

**Author's Note:**

> 汉荣/给沐浴球老师/林芳瞎写的

薄冰殉情

权顺荣因为失恋没有洗头的第七天接到研究所兼公司前辈尹净汉打来的电话。

“莫西莫西，顺荣呀，在做什么？”理论上来说，除了当事人之外知道他失恋事实的人只有洪知秀，毕竟当天他刚好路过，恰巧目击了自己揪着前男友的衣服袖口大吵大闹，但是难保他不会告诉尹净汉，权顺荣心里打鼓：“啊……净汉哥，在……”

他还躺在床上，抬头环视自己的房间，只好支支吾吾地撒谎：“现在在看电影呢……”

“在骗我么？”尹净汉轻笑着逗他，权顺荣尽然明白隔着电话听筒别人看不到他因为说谎泛红的脸颊，犹豫了一会儿还是说了实话，“对，没在做事，躺在床上发呆来着。”

手里的手机震动了两下，尹净汉紧接着问他要不要一起去日本。

“日本？”权顺荣猛地从床上坐起来，耳机线充电线缠着脖子和乱糟糟覆在脖子上长了很多的头发。他胡乱扯了一把，衣服布料和耳机麦克风的摩擦声音同时强奸了自己和对方的耳朵。

权顺荣看了尹净汉发给自己的出差信息和机酒详情，都是双人的规格：“哥一开始是不是就打算叫我一起去？”

他站起来在落满了灰尘的房间里来回踱了好几步，尹净汉听出来他的犹豫，安抚他说日本距离很近，自己打理好了一切可以随时出发。

你就当去散散心，休息几天好好玩，反正不去的话也要去上班，出来玩可以一举两得。

权顺荣被劝说得心动，晚上的飞机，总以为自己的性格没有办法来一趟说走就走的旅行，下午却在尹净汉的指导下成功地打包好行李并且在傍晚时分准时出发打车去机场。

尹净汉给他打视频电话，画面一连通就被权顺荣手忙脚乱地挂断，重复了好几次才顺利接通。说起来奇怪，权顺荣明明在研究室里负责几项精密检测，仪器操作和结果分析都没有问题，甚至熟能生巧还可以察觉出数据误差的产生原因，可是工作学习外却格外不擅长应付电子设备。

看到他的脸的时候已经是第四遍拨通视频电话，镜头那边尹净汉悠闲地用手肘撑着脑袋，权顺荣早已经满头大汗，红着脸看他：“对不起啊哥，弄了好久。”

尹净汉不着声色地把视线转移到权顺荣只穿着短裤从肥大短袖下面露出来白嫩紧实的大腿：“嗯啊……没事，你收拾东西吧，我在这边帮你看着。”

证件衣服生活用品，直到打扮好出门前尹净汉帮权顺荣打理得滴水不漏，视频电话打得手机后壳都发烫。直到晚上到了机场尹净汉才当面问他是不是真的分手了。

权顺荣挠了挠后脑勺，其实他早就和前男友名存实亡，不然也不会两个月前就开始和尹净汉玩暧昧。

这样来说自己也不是什么清白的人，对方提出分手的时候自己也不是那么理直气壮，但是那种场合很难控制自己不去挽留对方。权顺荣知道自己耳根子软，也容易被气氛影响，到了那时候还是眼泪汪汪地央求了好一阵。

早知道当时不该这么做的，权顺荣肠子都快悔青了。现在这样尹净汉肯定也知道了自己分手的惨状，毕竟洪知秀可是看到不少，自己该不该和他保持现在的关系，他着实犯了难。

尹净汉见他一直没有回答，主动扶住他的肩膀，权顺荣转头去看，自己的哥哥脸上的笑容总是很漂亮，也没有瑕疵：“啊，那就把他忘记吧。”

其实，自己这哥是真的叫人捉摸不透。

权顺荣的日式浴衣被尹净汉解开腰带，整个人被对方压到榻榻米上面铺着的床垫上，上半身被哥哥瘦削的胸膛紧贴着。

他们的房间有单独隔开的院子，在房间里就能看见深蓝色的夜空和院子里种的松树，很雅致的景观。

“怎么心不在焉的？”他走神的时候尹净汉用牙齿摩擦权顺荣厚实的耳垂，含在嘴里用力吸吮。

权顺荣才回过神就发现自己的脑海里被怎么这么快就和尹净汉滚到床上的问题填满了。

“呃……”感受清晰之后没两下他就被尹净汉亲得浑身发软，整个人身上的肌肉都酥麻地使不上力气，“哥……继续……”

天公不作美，给权顺荣一百个脑子他也想不到自己会在温泉旅馆见到前男友，还是自己拉着两个巨大无比的旅行箱跟在尹净汉身后的时候。

“啊……”尹净汉本来在前面走的好好的，察觉到身后的动静倒回去看，“原来是你啊。”

他在研究所见过两三次权顺荣的前男友，权顺荣是出了名的恋爱脑，谈个恋爱像叫春的猫一样恨不得全世界都知道，张口闭口也爱提对方，十句话有八句开头都是“我和我男朋友”。也张扬的很，高兴的时候就喜欢在走廊里笑着找崔胜澈聊天，声音大得很，不高兴的时候低气压要叫所有人都知道，愁眉苦脸的，到哪气氛都被他带得低沉。

权顺荣和前男友面面相觑，还顺带着看见男人身后的小男孩，他觉得眼熟之后才想起来早几个月就在前男友的单位见过他，还说是同部门的同时，他还没来得及开口就被那男人恶语相向：“唷，看来是分手之后就近找了下家儿啊，那当时还那么苦苦央求我啊。”

权顺荣急得不知道该怎么回应，窘迫的一张脸涨得通红，还是尹净汉主动扶住了他的肩膀才解围。

“先生你是不是产生了什么误会，我和权先生是同事关系，这只是个商务旅程，”尹净汉眼尖看到对方外套里的名片，向四个人当中显然不是非常清楚的男孩子示意，“如果你们是双人旅程的话。我劝你最好还是注意不要变成三人旅程哦。”

“哥说商务旅程，是真的吗？”尹净汉俯在权顺荣的胸前舔弄，权顺荣虽然有胸肌，捏起来却很软，乳头是粉色的，柔软又娇嫩，含上去就可以听见他变调的呻吟。

尹净汉用力舔弄了半天，等到权顺荣胸前两点都硬挺着被他捏在手里才回答：“顺荣说是什么就是什么。”

他说完松手扶到权顺荣的腋窝挠痒，啜着眼泪求饶的时候才把手探下去抚弄对方硬挺的分身。

权顺荣偷瞄尹净汉脸上的表情，厚着脸皮说那我想和哥谈恋爱，本以为是床上的玩笑话，谁知道尹净汉真的笑着回他。

好啊。

话音刚落就把手指头戳进权顺荣身体里，柔软的穴肉把食指吸附住的时候尹净汉也还在玩权顺荣的胸部，舌头学着性器抽插的动作顶弄挺翘的乳头。

“哥嘴巴好热……好爽……”权顺荣面对欲望非常坦诚，摁着尹净汉脑袋接近自己的胸部，也挺着腰晃着屁股配合对方的动作。

尹净汉把他搂住，啄吻着他的脖颈：“顺荣呀，身体好紧。”

“哥再捅一捅，嗯……再做一下就放松了。”

尹净汉于是就哄着权顺荣硬着分身继续扩张，他其实没有什么耐心，急匆匆换到三根手指，润滑液用了大半瓶，淋的自己手上和权顺荣下身都是。

最后磨得权顺荣勾住他的腰央求哥哥快点进来，尹净汉扶着阴茎磨蹭了两下就挤开穴口的褶皱往里面去。

才插进去权顺荣就射了，精液沾在尹净汉的小腹上，尹净汉用手拨弄了一下，举到权顺荣面前逗他：“这么快就射了嘛？顺荣这么喜欢啊。”

“嗯……嗯。”权顺荣用手臂挡着脸，潮红从脸颊染到眼睛周围，“哥哥继续嘛……”

尹净汉就在不应期内抵着权顺荣的敏感点抽插，过多的润滑液在两个人身体中间随着肉体的碰撞变成白色的泡沫。权顺荣又痛又爽，不应期轻微的刺激都让他难以忍受，他呻吟着抓紧尹净汉的背，力道连着声音一起变调：“嗯……哥哥……要不行了，还要……还要……呜……”

对方的大腿颤抖着夹紧自己，尹净汉为了安抚权顺荣张嘴咬住因为沾上口水所以闪闪发亮的嘴唇，权顺荣没有办法出生，被操得爽了就用力咬住尹净汉的舌头。

吃痛得皱眉，尹净汉扶着权顺荣的腰楔进体内更深的地方，抵在敏感点上射精的时候叫权顺荣产生感知到了体内射精的错觉。“好多啊……”他支支吾吾讲了两句又干性高潮，尹净汉拔出来摘掉避孕套的时候权顺荣前面的分身还挺立，戳在对方的小腹上。

尹净汉笑着在他耳边吹气，同时伸手帮他打。

权顺荣最后在尹净汉手里稀稀拉拉射出来一点稀薄的精液，黏在手指尖飞快地就流下来。

“喜欢，喜欢哥哥，”权顺荣意识不清地还在重复，“不是喜欢做爱，喜欢哥哥。”

“好啊……那就喜欢我吧，顺荣。”

“权顺荣，顺荣。”天快亮的时候权顺荣醒了，发现尹净汉早已经醒来，自己被他搂在怀里，头枕着瘦削的胸膛。

“净汉哥……怎么没睡觉？”

尹净汉笑眯眯地，眼角细小的皱褶压开权顺荣心里的浪波：“啊……没想到真的叫醒你啦。我只是认床睡不着而已，顺荣睡得很熟呢，所以一直看着。”

“刚刚做完之后哥明明就很累的样子，怎么会睡不着呢？”权顺荣俯趴在对方大腿上，把尹净汉睡觉穿的运动裤上面的抽绳绕在食指尖，打圈再散开。

尹净汉见他醒了就拿床头柜上的遥控器打开宾馆墙上的电视机，屏幕不大，老旧的机型让色彩有些失真，深夜档节目在播很久远的曲艺录像，两个人都听不懂太大段的日语，说书人的语速又很快，很快就腻了。他却突然问权顺荣知不知道心中的意思。

“不知道，哥告诉我。”

“就是为了证明爱情的永恒，两个人一同赴死的事。”

“啊……殉情嘛。”

尹净汉拢起权顺荣因为漂染太多次软塌塌的发丝，露出对方饱满的额头：“顺荣也很痴情，但是对我不要哦。”

“哥好奇怪，为什么这么说。”

“因为想要不一样啊。”

“不会了，”权顺荣直起身子换了个姿势紧抱住尹净汉，“没有前后路的雪山冰壁，为臭男人跳就足够了。”

“哥不足够吗？”

“不足够，哥不一样。”

END.


End file.
